Dora Saves the Mermaids
Dora Saves the Mermaids is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It is also the 25th episode from Season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Benny *Tico *Pirate Pig *Pirate Piggies *Clam (debut) *Mariana the Mermaid (debut) *Garbage Octopus *Sea Shell Bridge *Crown *Mermaids Summary Dora must return a magic crown back to a mermaid named Mariana in Mermaid Kingdom and get past a mean octopus who dumps garbage all over the kingdom. Recap The episode starts where Dora and Boots were at the beach. They were cleaning up the beach because it is Clean Up The Beach Day. They were looking for garbage on the sand and took a juice box off a crab's head. After looking for garbage, a very special clam told Dora and Boots about Mermaid Kingdom. He told them a story about Mariana the Mermaid but she and her friends were in trouble because a mean octopus dumped garbage all over the Mermaid Kingdom and it could dissappear. He told them that Mariana discovered a magic crown put it on, made a wish and all the garbage dissappeared and the kingdom sparkled. But, one day a wave swept the crown away and Mariana needed Dora and Boots' help because the octopus was back and the garbage was making the mermaids and mermen sad and sick. Mariana tells Dora and Boots that their Mermaid Kingdom is disappearing under all the dirty garbadge and she needs their help. Dora and Boots saw the magic crown on the sand and Dora picked it up. Map says that they had to go over Sea Shell Bridge, across Pirate Island, past the Silly Sea and then the Mermaid Kingdom. Places in episode #Sea Shell Bridge #Pirate Island #The Silly Sea #Mermaid Kingdom Songs *Busquen la Corona (Find the Crown) *Coconut Conga *Silly Sea *Cleanup Song Trivia *This is the last episode to find Map. *Season 7 episode "Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom" serves as the sequel of this episode. *This is both the first double-length episode as well as the first episode in general where the picture pop-up sequence officially reverts back to how it was from the 1st 3 seasons of the show. But this time, the checkmarks get placed on each square each time Dora tells the viewer what places have been passed. *This is the last episode for the original cast, namely Kathleen Herles (Dora), Harrison Chad (Boots), Sasha Toro (Backpack), Jake Burbage (Benny), and Jose Zelaya (Tico) to act before their departure due to their age, but the voices of Map, Swiper (both by Marc Weiner) and for at least the next season Diego (Jake T. Austin) will still be present. *Dora turns into a mermaid just as she puts on the mermaid crown. When she takes it off, she turns back into herself. *This is the last episode where the blue cursor clicks on Dora at the end of the episode. After this, a fade-out effect will take its place for the rest of the series. *However, Map and Swiper are still voiced by Marc Weiner and they are the only ones not to have new voice actors. *This is the last episode to "Character Find" when the closing credits appeared. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2007. *The 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo which used the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music from "Dora's World Adventure" was used again for this episode. *This is the final time the show uses the 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Split screen airings of this episode use the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo at the end instead. *This is the 5th episode that lasts for over 30 minutes. *This is the 101st episode of the show. *In this episode, there are four squares instead of three. *The name of this episode was released as a video game for the Nintendo DS. *Mariana the Mermaid will later appear on a Dora and Friends episode titled Magical Mermaid Adventure. *Goof: when Dora and Boots finished helping Swiper clean off the whale they run the opposite way to go to Pirate Island. *The grown-up voice Dora has in Dora's Dance to the Rescue and Dora's World Adventure was also debuted in this episode. This will be the last instance that Dora uses her grown-up voice. **This is apparently the first episode in which the pattern at the bottom of Dora's shoes has changed. *Dora and Boots' season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *The episode premiered exactly 5 years after Click! premiered. *This is the fourth episode to use the extended version of We Did It. The other three are Dora's Pirate Adventure, Dora's Dance to the Rescue, and Dora's World Adventure. *When Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song, they list four places instead of three and they do not say "Come on, say it with us!" to begin the song. Boots is the only one clapping three times after asking "Where are we going?" since Dora is holding Mariana the Mermaid's magical crown throughout the episode. Also, the fourth "Where are we going?" is asked in Spanish. *Map is the last character to get Character Find. *This is the last episode featuring a Character Find during the end credits. *Isa does not appear in this episode. *This is the only episode in the series in which Dora and Boots explicitly asked Swiper to swipe. It is also mentioned in the "We Did It" song. *This is the last episode to feature Explorer Stars in the introduction. *This is the first and only time that Dora and Boots told Swiper to swipe the garbage off the whale’s eyes. Gallery 7660794ca84a1d75a42c23e738b5abb2 thumb.jpg 8394-image-1262208514.jpg MV5BMTAzMDQyNTI4MjleQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDI4MDgzNjIx._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg File:Mariana the Mermaid Dora Saves the Mermaids.jpg K8S6xHHlq5.jpg 425 Dora Saves the Mermaids Map.jpg 1475555-38.jpg JJbWjxbsFZ.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 8.50.39 PM.png|Sea Shell Bridge Screen Shot 2019-07-03 at 4.22.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-03 at 4.24.48 PM.png|Silly Sea 65786037_1384580421682231_6667149107347324928_n.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-03 at 4.19.44 PM.png Clean-Up-Dora-the-Explorer-song-Jed-Becker.png shot0398.png RVjVTZ2Quxc.jpg DORA Mermaid 3-4.jpg DTE Mermaid CVR FIN.jpg File:541098428_1280x960.jpg Dora-con-sirenetta-e-scimmia.jpeg Maxresdefault (5).jpg Dora.the.Explorer.Dora.Saves.the.Mermaid.png Doraweek.jpg 1002004006460990_1.jpg Dora-sirenetta.jpeg Dora, Boots and Mariana the Mermaid.png 201407171116255088 media image.jpg 1405269843 8575.jpg Dora Saves the Mermaids.png Dora-The-Explorer-Dora-Saves-The-Mermaids-DVD.jpg 66319111 1385763401563933 4352580799057362944 o.jpg Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2007 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on DVD Category:Mermaid Episodes Category:Episodes with the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes that Isa is absent